<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking Back by zenrei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367652">Talking Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei'>zenrei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Expulsion is the least of Akira’s worries when he gets yanked into the P.E. faculty office by the gym teacher infamous for abusing his students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traumatization of Akira Kurusu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talking Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI THERE be sure to read the tags pls</p><p>I like hurting my favorite boys, that is all &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kurusu! Shouldn’t you be in class?” Kamoshida’s voice booms, causing the frizzy-haired boy to jump and stop in his tracks. He steels himself before turning on his heels, donning his signature, unreadable expression.</p><p>Akira shifts his weight to one leg, shoving his hands back in his pockets. That action alone causes Kamoshida’s eyebrows to twitch in annoyance, a scowl quickly making itself apparent. It shouldn’t fill Akira with glee as much as it does, pissing off the man that’s been essentially terrorizing the entire student body. That spark of rebellion inside him causes him to push it a step further.</p><p>“Answer me!”</p><p>“What are you, my mom? Do you have to breathe down my neck for taking a bathroom break?”</p><p>The rush that runs through Akira from being so blatantly disobedient is short-lived. His eyes widen when the teacher steps forward, a feeling of impending doom settling in his stomach. He backs up, shoes squeaking against the hardwood floor of the school as he turns and makes a run for it.</p><p>Except Kamoshida, spurred on by Akira’s backtalk, is able to grab Akira up by the back of his collar before he can get more than a few steps away. Akira chokes loudly as he’s yanked backwards, fingers scrabbling at his collar to get the pressure off his throat. He’s barely even able to register being dragged across the hallway, at least until he’s lifted up and carelessly flung.</p><p>Unable to brace himself for the fall, Akira gets the wind knocked out of him once he hits the ground. God, does he weigh nothing to Kamoshida? He heaves and sputters, sitting up abruptly despite the sparks beginning to cloud his vision. He’s still catching his breath when he realizes that Kamoshida just locked the door behind him, and a quick glance around reveals that they’re in the P.E. faculty office.</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>“You’re such a little shit. What makes you think you can talk to me like that? ME! You’re on thin ice enough as is. Heh, it’s about time I taught you a lesson.” The cadence in Kamoshida’s voice on that last line doesn’t bode well with Akira. The corrupt excuse for a teacher is rummaging through drawers haphazardly, seemingly looking for something. </p><p>Akira doesn’t want to be around to find out what.</p><p>He scrambles to his feet, stumbling for the door. Kamoshida snatches him back up before he can even get his hand on the doorknob.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t. You must be stupid to think you’re getting out of this that easy. Now, why don’t you behave for once in your damn life?” With a powerful swipe of his arm, Kamoshida clears the desk in front of him, carelessly sending its contents to the floor. Akira grunts in pain when he’s shoved face first into it, bent over and nearly unable to breathe from the impact. When he tries to push himself up, Kamoshida collects his thin wrists with one hand and pins them painfully to the desk.</p><p>Akira’s stomach drops when Kamoshida yanks down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.</p><p>Surely there would be rough treatment the second Kamoshida snatched him up; Akira accepted that fact as soon as he realized where he was. He hadn’t anticipated receiving the same treatment Kamoshida’s female students got. Akira grits his teeth, the feeling of being exposed already dusting his cheeks pink.</p><p>“If I can’t get my hands on that damn Takamaki, you’ll have to do. I know you’re one of her little friends. Heh, you look enough like a girl if I squint, too.” How disgusting. Does this mean Akira is taking the bullet for Ann, then? After what happened to Shiho… Akira thinks this might be for the best. The young man’s train of thought is derailed when he feels a cold, slick digit pressing against his entrance.</p><p>That’s one hell of a reality check. Akira tenses up with a gasp when he feels it press inside. The noise he makes is nothing short of undignified, a mixture between a whine and a moan. It’s completely involuntary and absolutely humiliating.</p><p>“What, do you actually like this or something? This isn’t for you. Just makes it better for me.” Without any indication or warning, Kamoshida works a second finger into Akira and grins so arrogantly when the teenager cries out.</p><p>The worst part is that Akira can’t blame that noise entirely on the pain. Sure, it hurts to be stretched so suddenly with little care, but it’s hitting spots that Akira didn’t even know existed. He can barely hear over the sound of his own panting and blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>Kamoshida considers it merciful when he shoves a third finger into Akira. The teenager doesn’t even resist when his wrists are released, gripping the desk as Kamoshida mercilessly fingers him. It's an act of kindness, Kamoshida says. Akira’s too busy trying to think past the deafening amount of pleasure and pain.</p><p>The brief moment of reprieve when Kamoshida pulls his fingers out makes Akira sigh with relief. However, the feeling is short lived; large hands flip Akira onto his back like a ragdoll and spread the younger man’s legs apart with little care. The view of Kamoshida’s thick cock standing proudly between Akira’s thighs is.. Is…</p><p>Akira doesn’t want to think about it.</p><p>"Tch, you're seriously getting off on this? You're disgusting, you know that?" Kamoshida sneers, jerking himself to full hardness with no shame. Akira’s gaze lingers for half a second too long, which just gets another derisive snort from his excuse of a teacher. Swallowing what shreds of pride he has left, Akira turns his head away.</p><p>“Enough fooling around. Time to ruin you for good.” The feeling of Kamoshida’s cockhead pressing to his entrance grabs Akira’s attention easily enough. He’s inhaling, ready to scream at him to stop, but it’s too late. Kamoshida grabs a fistful of the delinquent’s hair and pushes inside with one relentless thrust, and all that comes out of Akira’s mouth is a pathetic whine. It’s too much, there’s tears pricking at Akira’s eyes as Kamoshida bottoms out inside him. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, and it’s a blessing in disguise when he can’t hear the gym teacher’s moans over the sensation of being fucked for the first time.</p><p>It hurts, it <em>hurts</em> and Akira can barely breathe. His breath hitches and stops when he tries to inhale, and when Kamoshida starts to move, Akira’s convinced he’s been in hell since he grabbed that drunk man’s shoulder. A horribly embarrassing sound (it’s definitely a moan) escapes Akira’s throat without his consent when Kamoshida presses into the hilt again. Akira’s stretched so impossibly full; he’s never even tried more than a few fingers before and--</p><p>“Hah, you’re no Takamaki, but you’ll do. Yeahhh… Hahah, you sound like a natural born slut—Are you seriously still hard?” The mockery is clear as day in Kamoshida’s voice, making Akira’s cheeks burn from the humiliation of it all. This can’t be happening. “We’ll see how much you like it after <em>really</em> getting dicked down.”<br/>
</p><p>Akira doesn’t like the sound of that. He fights to focus on breathing when Kamoshida starts with an already brutal pace. He turns his head away, grips the edge of the desk for dear life, and bites his lip to stay quiet. He can’t give Kamoshida the satisfaction of making him moan. Akira’s red hot with shame, trying to press his burning cheek to the cool desk.</p><p>Akira grimaces when Kamoshida comments on his flexibility from how far apart his legs can spread.</p><p>Kamoshida, while still an ex-Olympian, towers over Akira in both height and width. He has enough muscle to throw Akira’s scrawny body around like a ragdoll, plenty enough to pin him down and use him like a fleshlight. It’s disgusting because it’s Kamoshida, but Akira’s cock is still aching and dripping precum despite his morals.<br/>
</p><p>His quickly deteriorating morals.</p><p>Akira’s vision unfocuses on the wall as he pants for air, gripping the desk to stay in place as his body is used. He couldn't fight his way out of this even if he wanted to. This isn’t the Metaverse; he’s at the mercy of Shujin’s worst teacher. The grip on Akira’s hair hurts and he's stretched so wide and taking such a pounding. Akira tastes blood from where he’s biting his lower lip.</p><p>"Heh, you're awfully quiet now for how much you like to talk back to your superiors. C'mon, try me." And Kamoshida gets a good handful of Akira's hair by the root and <em>yanks.</em></p><p>"<em>Aahhhnn--</em> don't, fuck..." Did that sound just come from Akira’s mouth? How mortifying. He silently prays Kamoshida doesn't notice the way his cock throbs and dribbles precum onto his stomach from that.</p><p>But Kamoshida definitely notices. Life isn't kind enough to spare Akira the humiliation. It doesn't help when Kamoshida grinds Akira's face into the small puddle of drool he's made.</p><p>"Out of all my years as a teacher... I've never seen a student actually <em>enjoy</em> this. What a freak. You're actually just a huge slut, aren't you? I bet you whore yourself out to guys my age all the time."</p><p>The thought alone makes Akira's cock twitch. While Akira isn’t desperate enough for money to sell his body just yet, Kamoshida's got him dead to rights. It’s a bit difficult trying to hide how turned on he is when each thrust makes his hard cock bounce.</p><p>"I... I-I don't..."</p><p>"Really? With the way you're acting and making a goddamn mess of yourself, I'd think you're lying."<br/>

</p>
<p>Akira hates this. He hates it so much. He really does; it’s just getting more and more difficult to remind himself that as this goes on, his body betraying his own morals. He blames his rampant teenage hormones.</p><p>"Hah, I'm not doing this so you can get off too, you stupid brat. What's got you so fucked up that you're enjoying this?"</p><p>"... [huff] I'm n-not..."</p><p>"You're disgusting, you know that? You're probably the first kid I've had actually enjoy this sort of thing. They usually just cry and.. Haha, was that seriously a moan?"<br/>
</p><p>Akira can only take so much ridicule. Since struggling won’t get him anywhere… With a healthy dose of bravery, the delinquent gathers what saliva he has left in his mouth and spits in Kamoshida’s face.</p><p>Kamoshida comes to a complete stop, still buried to the hilt inside Akira. He takes his sweet time wiping the spit off his cheek and uses that same hand to throttle Akira.</p><p>"You're such a piece of shit-- I was going easy on you, but now I'm not even gonna give you enough air to beg me to stop."</p><p>Akira's hands fly up to claw at Kamoshida's, but it won't budge. The delinquent’s pulse thunders in his ears, panic coursing through his veins with a hand firmly wrapped around his throat and making him choke.</p><p>The moment Akira really digs his nails in, Kamoshida hisses and collects both of Akira's wrists with one hand to slam against the desk. Akira's wrists are dwarfed by Kamoshida's grip, able to effortlessly keep him pinned back.</p><p>Akira weakly struggles as much as he can, but he can barely even keep the glare on his face at this point. Fighting back at this point just leaves him writhing and impaling himself further on his teacher’s cock. His heart is racing, his chest heaving as he tries to get air in. It's sad that someone walking in on this would be the least of his problems.</p><p>"Wow, you're almost tolerable when you can't talk back. Those pathetic choking sounds suit you much better. Too bad you'll have to walk around here the rest of the day with my handprint around your neck."</p><p>Akira can barely even process what Kamoshida is saying at this point. He’s still writhing as much as he can, nails digging into his palms and toes curling in his shoes. Precum dribbles onto the front of his uniform as Kamoshida relentlessly thrusts into him.</p><p>"Aw, you're starting to look a little blue for my tastes... C'mon, what do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>All Akira can manage is a sharp intake of breath when the grip around his neck loosens, followed by a coughing fit.</p><p>"Christ, just look at you, making a fucking mess of yourself. Should've known from first glance that you'd be a sick faggot. I don't normally go for boys, but I knew I hit the nail on the head with you. You think having a pretty face gives you the right to have that superiority complex?"<br/>
</p><p>Akira tries to shake his head, but Kamoshida's grip on his neck just tightens.</p><p>Akira has never felt rough treatment like this in his short life. It makes his cock ache and throb with need, a familiar feeling pooling low in his stomach. There are tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and Akira’s desperately trying to hold the inevitable, but he’s fighting a losing battle.<br/>
</p><p>Kamoshida thrusts so hard it threatens the integrity of the desk Akira's spread out on. His fingers adjust on Akira's throat before squeezing again, threatening to crush his trachea. The lack of oxygen in Akira’s brain and overwhelming feeling of helplessness are what ultimately break his resistance.</p><p>Despite his best efforts, Akira's hips buck with a silent cry as he orgasms against his own will, spilling jets of cum up the front of his jacket. His whole body seizes up under Kamoshida, back arching painfully as his powerful orgasm wrecks him, his mind completely blank with the sound of static in his ears. Akira’s tongue is lolled out just slightly as he tries so hard to get air in his lungs, face flushed pink with a distant gaze.<br/>
</p><p>It's the most shameful thing, actually getting off from his teacher sexually assaulting him. He <em>hates</em> Kamoshida. Especially now more than ever. But <em>fuck</em> if that orgasm doesn't nearly knock Akira unconscious for a few seconds.</p><p>Akira's beyond overstimulated, trembling with tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasps for air. He doesn’t even remember when Kamoshida stopped choking him, much less what he’s saying.</p><p>"Jeez, you really were just playing hard to get if you’re this desperate to get dicked down. What a dumb slut. Can’t wait to send you out of here with your tail between your legs and cum dripping down your thighs. You better get ready.”</p><p>Akira is more than aware when Kamoshida presses in to the hilt, grimacing with a weak groan as his teacher cums inside him. The feeling of Kamoshida’s cock throbbing inside him is sickening, twisting his stomach in knots. Akira’s thankful when Kamoshida finally pulls out at least, but not when he suddenly feels cum splattering on his ass and thighs too. </p><p>As if feeling it drip from his stretched hole wasn't enough.</p><p>In the picture-perfect pinnacle of debauchery, Akira is left panting, chest heaving, drooling, cum streaked all up his torso, cum dripping down his ass and thighs with his hole twitching and gently gaping. Akira doesn't even have the energy to move when Kamoshida finally releases him. Even his legs stay spread without being held apart.<br/>

</p>
<p>Kamoshida's back to presentable once Akira finally starts getting his vision back. "Hey. You'd get the hell out of here if you knew what was good for you."</p><p>"... You seriously expect me to--"</p><p>"What, do you think I'm gonna get you a towel and glass of water or something? Get lost, Kurusu. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."<br/>

</p>
<p>Akira’s legs are shaking when he can finally manage to push himself up off the table. His pants are hooked around one ankle and he can absolutely feel the cum running down between his thighs.</p><p>His jacket is ruined anyways; that's the closest thing to a towel he gets. Akira struggles to even get his pants back up without stumbling. He feels like he's just hit rock bottom, balling up his jacket and shoving it in his bag that was discarded near the door.</p><p>"Oh, and Kurusu-kun?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You should know that the dress code says to wear your blazers up until the summer months."</p><p>Akira slams the door on his way out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more drabbles (lots akeshu related) I plan on incorporating into this series bc Akira is not canonically traumatized as much as he should be, and I'm going to fix that. </p><p>let me know if you liked it, or any constructive criticism &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>